The End of the Beginning
by Ryoga Skywalker007
Summary: Ryoga is giving the means to defeat Ranma but he meets Ukyo who tells him its to late. Ryoga and Ukyo agree that all that is left is vengeance. Finished the next chapter.
1. Opening

The End of the Beginning 

By 

Lady Mystra 

"This is not the end. 

It is not even the beginning of the end. 

But it is, perhaps, the end of the beginning." 

Winston Churchill: Nov. 10, 1942 

Opening: 

_The first seal was opened and a rider on a white horse held a bow, and he was given a crown and he rode out as a conqueror bent on conquest. _

A man in a Chinese military uniform comes out and looks over his army with a woman and a masked man dressed in black behind him. 

_When the second seal was opened, another horse out, a fiery red one. Its rider was given power to take peace from the earth and to make men slay each other. To him was given a large sword. _

Around the world the nations of the earth prepare for war and start sending troops where they are needed. Fighting begins around the world as old hatreds come alive in the people of the world. 

_When the third seal was opened, there was a black horse. Its rider was holding a pair of scales in his hand. _

Famine spreads to the four corners of the earth. 

_When the forth seal was opened, I saw a pale horse and he who sat on it was Death, and Hell followed close behind him. They were given power of the earth to kill by sword, famine and plague, and by the wild beasts of the earth. _

The man stood and commanded his army to destroy and the woman in black commanded the very beasts. The masked man commanded the creatures from hell to do battle on the earth. 

_When he opened the fifth seal, I saw under the alter the souls of those who had been slain. They called out in a loud voice, "How long, Sovereign Lord, holy and true until you avenge our blood." _

At Phoenix Mountain Ryoga, Ukyo and the others gather at the base ready to do battle as the souls of those who fell 3000 years ago cry for vengeance. 

_I watched as he opened the sixth seal. There was a great earthquake. The sun turned black like sackcloth made of goat hair, the whole moon turned blood red, and the stars in the sky fell to the earth, as late figs drop from a fig tree to earth when shaken by a strong wind. The sky receded like a scroll, rolling up, and every mountain and island was removed from its place. _

Earthquakes, Volcanoes and Storms ravage the Earth. A meteor storm hits the Earth doing great damage to the World. 

_When he opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven for about half an hour. _

------- 

Author's Notes: Fixed it up a little going to fix up chapter one and finish chapter two. The quote seems to fit my idea of the story. So I use the last part as the title. 


	2. Way of the Beast

The End of the Beginning 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Chapter 1: Way of the Beast 

_Though I can see to the ends of the earth. _

_Still I ramble down this treacherous path. _

_Over my shoulder I glimpse the corpses gathering. _

_This day I walk the Way of the Beast. _

_Hiroaki Samura (Blade of the Immortal)_

'Will I ever win?' 

'Will I ever succeed?' 

'Or am I doom to be second best.' 

'No, I can't think like that.' 

'Maybe this package my grandfather sent me might help.' 

As Ryoga opens his package a gold chain falls out with a large emerald in the center with two golden rings on either side of the emerald. 

_Dear Grandson_

_You sent me a letter not to long ago about a fighter who stole your bread, and that you could not find a way to defeat him. I may have a way to do that my grandson. The jewel and the two rings were your grandmother's and mine wedding bands. They where gifts from and old friend and a Master of both the Martial and Mystic Arts, he goes by the name of Wu Shih, but his real name is Shen Long. Find him and give him the chain and he will train you. He has never known true defeat and will teach you things that have not been seen in over 300 years. Finding him with the gem will help. It has a drop of his blood and will glow if his presence is near. Go now my grandson and be strong and skilled and defeat your enemy. _

_Your Loving Grandfather _

_Ichiro Hibiki_

'Thank you grandfather I will not fail.' 

------- 

A man covered in shadows walked up to a pool of clear water. As he looked into it he saw it wavered and then cleared up to reveal Ryoga reading the letter. 

"Does he have it?" 

'Yes.' 

"Is he the one?" 

'Yes.' 

"Good, the time is near he will come." 

'We must prepare.' 

'For the time is upon us.' 

'Beloved.' 

------- 

'It is raining very fitting. I feel so alone right now. 

'It's over, it's really over.' 

'The rain falls in sequence with my tears.' 

'It's finally over. Ranch- Ranma has made his choice and it wasn't me.' 

'What a fool I've been clinging on to false hope.' 

'That stupid jackass, I could kill him with my spatula.' 

'But I still love him.' 

'Why now.' 

'I was the cute fiancé and now I'm tossed to the wind and rain.' 

'What am I going to do now?' 

'I wish I could just leave and never come back.' 

'Leave the source of my misery.' 

'Ryoga was right "the world is a dark and lonely place".' 

'Heh, heh, that jackass is going to go critical when he finds out what happened.' 

'Maybe that will be a good thing, Ranma and Akane blown apart by a Full Shi Shi Houkoudan.' 

Heh, heh, ha, ha.' 

'No I can't let that happen to Ranchan, now it's just Ranma now.' 

'I wish I could throw a Shi Shi Houkoudan then all the pain I feel can be used to destroy something.' 

'Why now.' 

"Ukyo-sama would you like some tea." 

"No, I think I need something with a little more kick Konatsu." 

Walking over to some cabinets Ukyo pulled a bottle of sake from there and started pouring it into her glass. 

'Ahhh, that burns.' 

"Konatsu, can you close up for me please." 

"I need to wallow in my misery a little." 

"Yes, Ukyo-sama." 

------- 

It was raining hard and Ryoga was walking down a street in the rain looking for shelter. 

'I wonder were I am now.' 

Seeing a light in a shop he goes to ask for directions. 

"Excuse me." 

------- 

Konatsu gets ready to close up when someone walks in. 

"Sorry were closed." 

"I just need directions, please." 

Ukyo looks up from her glass. 

"…Ryoga." 

"Yes." 

"Ryoga it's me Ukyo." 

"Ukyo what are you doing in Kyoto." 

"Baka, this is Nerima." 

"Ukyo what's wrong your crying why." 

This is going to hurt. 

"Ryoga sit down I need to tell you something." 

Ryoga walks to the table, Ukyo takes a seat opposite of him. 

Handing him a cup and pours some sake into it. 

"Ryoga have a drink." 

Taking the drink he drinks it down in one gulp. 

Sake. Ryoga was thinking, not the same kick it use to have before. 

Looking at the ceiling Ryoga closes his eyes. 

"Its happened hasn't it." 

"Yes, they did it." 

"So he has finally decided." 

"Yea, the Jackass." 

Ryoga looked down at his drink and started to laugh. 

"Heh, heh, ha ahahahahah." 

"What's so funny sugar?" 

"I should have seen it coming." 

"Now I have the means to defeat Ranma, but there's nothing left to fight for." 

"Cold irony, no." 

"Really you have a means to defeat Ran… Ranma, Ryoga." 

"Yes, but I guess I can only have one." 

"The ability to defeat Ranma or the ability to win Akane's love." 

"I can't have both, and the decision has just been made for me already." 

Ryoga went to his pack and pulled out two shot glasses and a steel flask. 

"What's that?" 

"Something I picked up in America." 

"You went to America?" 

"Yea, met some guy in a place called San Diego." 

"He was in the military." 

"Some kind of special program or special forces or something like that." 

"Good sparing partner though." 

"Gave me the flask and these two shot glasses." 

"Said there from his team or unit I don't really know." 

"What's in the flask?" 

"Don't know haven't tried it yet." 

"Said it puts hair on your chest." 

"Well I don't want hair on my chest, Ryoga." 

"Yeh, I don't think that would be good." 

"Well let's try it ok." 

Ryoga started to pour some of the liquor into the glasses. Then they raised the glasses in a toast. 

"Well here's to a wedding and the end of our lives." 

"Kompai!" 

"Kompai!" 

As they drank the liquor tears fell from their eyes. 

Cough! Cough! "That's some powerful stuff Ryoga." 

Cough! Cough! "Yea your right." 

"What are you going to do now?" 

"I wanted to go see Cologne." 

"To see if she knows Shen Long, because I don't know where to start looking for him." 

"But everything's changing so I don't know now." 

"What do you got left to do sugar, but to try and defeat Ranma." 

"Your right, I have nothing left but revenge to keep me afloat now." 

"Can you take me to the Nekohanten tomorrow Ukyo?" 

"Sure sugar, hey why don't I go with you?" 

"It's not like your going to find your way they're by yourself." 

"Thanks Ukyo." 

"No problem sugar." 

"It'd probably take me years to find him anyway." 

"Here you can sleep in the storeroom, ok." 

"Thanks again Ukyo." 

"Goodnight Sugar." 

------- 

The next morning Ukyo's alarm goes off 

"Ohhhhhhh!" "My head." 

"Ohhhhhh!" "My head." 

Ukyo smashes her fist into the alarm clock. 

"Owww that hurt." 

"I don't want to get up." 

"I want to die in peace." 

Ryoga started to stir. 

"Owww." 

Man, that stuff I drank was strong. 

Usually alcohol doesn't affect me that much. 

That must have been some powerful stuff. 

Getting up to go to the bathroom, he remembered something. 

"Where the hell am I?" 

CLANG! 

"Shut the hell up." 

"Owww." 

"Like my head doesn't hurt already Ukyo." 

"Shut jackass, my head hurts to you know." 

"Come on Ukyo I need to get ready and go to see Cologne." 

"Ok jackass." 

"Here let me lead you to the bathroom." 

------- 

After getting cleaned up and dressed they hobbled over to the Nekohanten. 

"Welcome to…." 

"What do you want Spatula Girl?" "You come to challenge Shampoo." 

"No sugar." 

"Ryoga needs to see Cologne." 

"Ok, Shampoo get great grandmother for lost boy." 

"Does she know Ukyo?" 

"I don't know." 

"What is it you want child." 

Ryoga bowed before Cologne. 

"Matriarch Cologne I need to discuss something's in private." 

Cologne spied him wearily. 

"Why the formality child?" 

"I need your help." 

"Oh, then follow me then." 

"Ukyo can you stay here, please. " 

"Sure sugar." 

"Thanks." 

"Oh, Shampoo get our guest some tea will you." 

"Yes, great grandmother." 

------- 

Returning with tea Shampoo takes a seat across from Ukyo. 

"Did you hear about Ranma and Akane?" 

"Yes, Shampoo here." 

"What are you going to do now?" 

"Shampoo don't know." 

"Shampoo sorry she get mad at you earlier." 

"That's ok, I'd probably do the same thing." 

"What the lost boy want with Great Grandmother." 

"He is looking for some Ancient Master so he can defeat Ranma." 

"Lost boy not win against Ranma." 

"Maybe." 

"Shampoo, Mousse come here." 

"Yes, great grandmother." 

"Come on Mousse lets see what great grandmother wants." 

"Be right back." 

"Ok, sugar." 

------- 

Following Cologne Ryoga goes into a room and sits on the chair provided. 

"What do you require of me lost one." 

"You are one of the wisest people I know and I think you may be able to help me." 

"Speak your mind young one." 

"I'm looking for a person who goes by the name Shen Long or Wu Shih." 

"Have you heard of this person Cologne?" 

Cologne was deep in thought thinking of what to tell the boy. 

"Yes, I have heard of this person." 

"So can you tell me where he lives?" 

"No I cannot." 

"Why not?" 

"Because you are not an Amazon." 

"Then make me one; I will do anything to find Shen Long." 

"Do you know what you are saying?" 

"Yes, I will have to swear a blood oath, don't I." 

"Yes, and you would have to be my blood son." 

"And you are to present a gift to the Elder." 

"I got something that might do it." 

Reaching in to his pack, Ryoga digs out a cloth wrapped bundle and produces a jewel-encrusted dagger. 

"That's the…." 

"Matriarch's Dagger." 

"Yes, my grandfather gave it to me in case I needed a favor of the Amazons." 

"If you do this your allegiance is to me and the Amazon Nation." 

"Yes I know." 

"But to defeat Ranma it is worth it." 

"So I see." 

"Very well then." 

"Stay here." 

"Ok." 

As Cologne leaves Ryoga begins to think if this is the right thing to do. Then he remembers all the times he has lost to Ranma and how Ranma has always tricked him, to win or distract him at a critical time. 

'What really makes me mad is the smug arrogance he has.' 

'He always comes on top in the end.' 

'But not this Ranma Saotome when next we meet I will be the victor.' 

Cologne walks in with Shampoo and Mousse close behind. 

"What is it great grandmother." 

"Shampoo come here." 

"Mousse go over to Ryoga." 

"Ryoga hold out your left hand." 

"Great grandmother what are you doing?" 

"Mousse hold him by the wrist." 

"Ryoga is to become one of us, child." 

"What?" 

"What?" 

"Yes, now Mousse hold his left hand, Shampoo hold my left." 

With that Cologne cut her left hand and handed the knife to Ryoga and he proceeded to cut his hand drawing blood. 

"Ryoga repeat after me." 

"I forsake all I know to walk the path of vengeance." 

"I join to be its son." 

"I live to be a weapon for the tribe." 

"To kill my enemy's and that of the nation is my purpose." 

"I serve the house of Kun lon." 

"And protect the Amazon Nation unto death." 

"Arise Ryoga Hibiki blood son of Kun lon Matriarch of the Amazon tribe." 

Ryoga rose from his place and went to the table where a first aid kit was and helped bandage Cologne ignoring his own injures. When Ryoga was done Cologne helped bandage his wounds. With that done Ryoga smiled a fanged smile. 

"I guess, I will now be walking the way of the beast from now, honored elder." 

"So it would seem blood son, so it would seem." 

------- 


	3. Price of Vengeance

The End of the Beginning 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Language Key: 

Chinese 

() English 

[] Radio 

Chapter 2: Price of Vengeance 

_Lost as in a Dream _

_I seek the shadow _

_Of one who has swirled away… _

_Abandoning Friends. _

_Abandoning Humanity. _

_What awaits us all is the path to Emptiness. _

_Knowing my Heart. _

_The Flowers Weep, _

_And the Wild Birds Cry. _

_Makie Otono-Tachibana (Blade of the Immortal) _

Ryoga walked down the stairs with his hand bandaged, Cologne close behind him. 

Ukyo sees his bandaged hand and goes to see what has happened. 

"Ryoga what happened?" 

"Don't worry the cut is not deep." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes." 

Ryoga turns to Cologne looking like he is waiting for something. 

Cologne pulls out a scroll and hands it to him. 

"This will show you the way, be cautious, the journey is treacherous." 

"Thank you honored elder, I will not fail." 

Ryoga bowed before Cologne and he and Ukyo left. 

------- 

Mu Tsu, Xian Pu gather everything, we will be heading home now? 

Great grandmother what about Ranma? 

He will be dealt with later, for now we will go home. 

Very well great grandmother. 

Mousse begins packing, while Shampoo wonders what Ryoga and her great grandmother where talking about after Ryoga made the pact with her great grandmother. 

------- 

(How is your English blood son?) 

(Good, what is it you want.) 

(I want you to go to the village after your training.) 

(To bring me before the council.) 

(Yes.) 

(Very well, I will go to the village after my training.) 

------- 

"Well Ryoga where are we going?" 

Ryoga opened the scroll and read it. 

"Mongolia, where going to Mongolia." 

"Mongolia, have you ever been there before?" 

"Yes, I stayed with a clan for a little while." 

"Learned how to ride a horse." 

"That must have been fun." 

"Heh, heh." "Not if you saw me." 

"That bad sugar." 

"Yes that bad, damn horse bit me." 

Hahahahahahahahahaha. 

"Its not that funny Ukyo." 

"Sorry sugar." 

Heh, heh. 

"That's alright, I guess it was funny now that I think about it." 

-------- 

Ukyo opened Ucchans and her and Ryoga went to the grill. 

Ukyo started cooking some Okonomiyaki for them. 

"What now, Ryoga." 

"We will need to gather some supplies." 

"I want to leave as soon as possible." 

"Why so soon?" 

"The sooner we leave, the better, Cologne, Mousse and Shampoo are already leaving as we speak." 

"Why?" 

"When we finish training were going to meet them at the Amazon village, I have some unfinished business there." 

"Does this have to do with your cut hand there, sugar?" 

"Yes, you could say that." 

"What happened between you and Cologne?" 

"Don't worry I'll tell you later." 

"You better sugar." 

"Wait, what about my shop?" 

"Can't you turn it over to Konatsu for a while?" 

"I don't know…" 

"Konatsu can take care of the shop for you, I'll even loan you some money, just in case anything goes wrong." 

"I don't know sugar, I don't like to borrow money from people." 

"I understand, but this is only for emergencies in case anything goes wrong." 

"Maybe…" 

"Here this is what I'll do, I give Konatsu enough money to last a year." 

"If he doesn't use it when we get back, just give it back to me, ok." 

"I guess, but what if something happens." 

"Then we'll figure out a nice fair payment plan." 

Heh, heh, heh… 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh nothing just thinking of you in my debt that's all." 

Ukyo raised her spatula to hit him, when he stopped it in mid-swing. 

"What did you do that for, jackass." 

Ukyo looked Ryoga right in the eye and stopped. 

What she saw sacred her, cold hate and much pain was staring right at her. 

Ukyo stepped back from Ryoga. 

"Ryoga what's wrong?" 

Ryoga took a deep breath and closed his eyes and then looked back at her. 

"Nothing, now get packed and I will tell you later, we need to get going." 

Ukyo decided to wait and not push it and went upstairs to pack. 

------- 

Konatsu went up to Ryoga. 

"If anything happens to her, I will kill you." 

Ryoga looked Konatsu in the eye. 

"If anything does happen to her, that just means I'm all ready dead." 

"Konatsu I will take care of her, so you have nothing to fear." 

Ryoga went up the stairs to Ukyo's room. 

------- 

Knock, knock. 

"Come in." 

"What is it sugar." 

"Are you sure you want to do this, because once you leave here there is no turning back." 

Ukyo paused to consider. 

"For ten years I trained to defeat Ranma when I thought I was ready I challenged him, and he defeated me without really trying, then he tells me I'm cute just because he thinks that is what I wanted to hear, and I fell for it." 

"He didn't love me, he just wanted to appease me." 

"Then what really makes me mad is the time he asked me if I loved him just to stroke his ego, because Shampoo turned her back on him instead of falling all over him like she usually does." 

Ryoga knew she was crying and went over and put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. 

Ukyo turned around and hugged him. 

"Why did he do that, why did he play with my feelings like that." 

"Because he is a spoiled little brat that likes to be the center of attention." 

"And he is someone who really isn't your friend." 

Ukyo looked up at Ryoga and saw a grim determination in his eyes. 

She continued. 

"Then after the failed wedding he got mad at us and told both Shampoo and I off." 

"He had no right to yell at you Ukyo." 

"What do you mean?" 

"If it was me and Akane up there to get married would he of acted any different then you or Shampoo." 

"No I guess your right about that, he would have gone crazy too." 

"You see Ranma is not innocent and he is not the center of the world either." 

"What you did was a mistake, that is all." 

"Thanks, sugar." 

"For what?" 

"For being here and being my friend." 

Ryoga smiled. 

"No problem." 

------- 

Ukyo was finishing packing her pack as well as getting her spatulas ready. 

"Hey, Ryoga how are we going to take my spatulas with us." 

"Don't worry were going by a private plane." 

"I know a guy he will give us a ride to Mongolia." 

"I will need to call him." 

"Where's your phone Ukyo?" 

Ukyo showed Ryoga where the phone was. 

Ryoga dropped his pack and pulled out an address book. 

------- 

Tokyo Airport (Haneda): 

Ring, ring, ring, ring. 

A hand reached for the phone, underneath a blanket. 

"Hello." 

"Hey, Isamu you up." 

"Yea, who is this?" 

"It's Ryoga, you still got your plane." 

"Yea." 

"I need a ride to Mongolia." 

"When do you need me?" 

"As soon as possible, within the next hour or two." 

"What! That soon." 

"Yea, man I need to leave fast." 

"You in trouble Ryoga." 

"No." 

"But I need you to get me into Mongolia, can you do it." 

"Yea, I guess, you going to pay me and not get lost like last time." 

"Yes, I'm taking someone with me." 

"Is there any problem with that?" 

"No shouldn't be." 

"Ok I'll meet you in two hours." 

"Ok two hours, don't get lost and leave me hanging." 

"Don't worry." 

"Bye." 

"Bye." 

Isamu turns around to the girl sleeping next to him. 

"Hey????" 

Isamu started snapping his fingers. 

"Rei, yea that's it." 

"Hey Rei I got to leave in little while can you get." 

"Sure baby." 

"Ah that's great." 

An attractive woman got up from the bed and wraps the sheet around her. 

"You going to call me next weekend?" 

"Sure babe, I'll call you." 

"You better." 

"Have I ever lied to you?" 

"Don't answer that." 

Isamu got up and went to the bathroom. 

Rei got dressed and knocked on the bathroom door. 

"I'm leaving, you better call me." 

"Yeah, yeah I'll call." 

Isamu started taking his shower and got ready. 

------- 

Ucchans: 

"Hey, Ryoga can you check my pack and see if I need anything else." 

Ryoga went to the pack and checked it. 

He pulled out her stuff. 

"Hey, what am I going to wear if I take out my stuff, Ryoga?" 

Ryoga looked over her things and put half her stuff back in. 

"You will not need most of this stuff, and you can get some clothes at the place where we are going to." 

"What is this place your talking about anyway?" 

"It's an old surplus store, I go there for all my stuff." 

"Hurry up and call the cab, I don't want to get lost, we have two hours." 

Ukyo put here things away and led Ryoga down stairs and called a cab. 

------- 

Ryoga went to his pack and pulled out a pouch and gave it to Konatsu. 

"Here is the money that should hold you up for a year." 

Konatsu opened the pouch and his jaw dropped. 

"This is…" 

"Yes, enough gold to keep this place up for a year, ask Nabiki to help you exchange it for currency, ok." 

"Where did you get…" 

"Don't think about it just keep this place up, ok." 

"Sure." 

------- 

Ukyo came back from calling a cab. 

"Everything taking care of sugar." 

Ukyo told Ryoga. 

"Yes, Konatsu has the money." 

"Good, Konatsu here's the dead and the books ask Nabiki for help if you need it, ok." 

"Ok, Ukyo-sama." 

"Don't let her charge you to much either Konatsu." 

"I won't Ukyo-sama." 

Ukyo went to get some tea and pour three cups for each of them. 

"A toast to past life's and the beginning of new ones." 

"May you both be safe on your journey." 

"May the price of vengeance, be not to high." 

"Nice toast Ryoga." 

"What happened to you, you weren't this morbid before." 

"A lot has happened after the failed wedding Ukyo not all of it good." 

"You'll have to tell me later, Ok." 

"I think our cab is here." 

Ryoga and Ukyo grabbed their packs and headed off. Ukyo gave Konatsu a hug and wished him well. 

"You take care Ukyo-sama, and you to Hibiki-san." 

"Thanks Konatsu, don't worry I'll watch her back." 

Ryoga and Ukyo went into the cab and wave farewell. 

Ryoga gave the cabby the address of where to go and they where off. 

------- 

On the roof of Ucchans a figure stood up from his position. 

"Where's the pig-boy headed now?" 

"And who's the girl with him, maybe a friend of pig-boy's." 

"That's a laugh, pig-boy with friend's." 

"Need to follow them and find the necklace." 

With that the figure jumped from rooftop to rooftop following the cab. 

------- 

They arrived at Joe's Military Surplus and Air and Paintball gun store. 

At the counter was a middle-aged man sitting behind the register with his right arm missing. 

"Hey Joe." 

"Hey Ryoga, here for resupply?" 

"Yea, and for my friend here to." 

"Oh, who's the cute young lady?" 

The man said, winking at her. 

Ukyo moaned at that. 

"Don't mind him Ukyo he's just playing with you." 

"Where's the fatigues Joe?" 

"This way." 

Joe led them to the clothes. 

"Ukyo find your size and get the desert colors." 

"Joe you got any Chinese uniforms?" 

"Yeah over here." 

Joe led Ryoga to another section of the store. 

Ukyo gather several sets of clothes and got some other things she thought she would need. 

"Ukyo, come over here for a minute." 

"Sure, sugar." 

Ukyo went to where Ryoga was. 

"See if this fits you." 

Ukyo tried on the uniform in a changing room. 

"Does it fit?" replied Ryoga. 

"Yes it does sugar." 

"Good." 

"Ryoga tell me why we need the uniforms for?" 

"They might save us in China if the people think where soldier's." 

"Ok, give Joe the clothes and let's go get some more stuff." 

"More stuff!" 

"Yes, we will need food and water for the trip." 

Ryoga took a box of MRE's and four 2qt. canteens and eight 1qt. Canteens as well as two 100 oz. Hydra Storm Tempest water storage systems with reserve reservoir. 

"Joe you got that Enhanced Large A.L.I.C.E. Ruck Sack's here." 

"You bet." 

"Well need two ok." 

"And the sleeping bags." 

"On the right there." 

"Ukyo check out some boots for walking ok." 

"Sure sugar." 

Ukyo walked away and saw as Ryoga gathered various items for the trip. 

'How can he afford all this stuff?' 

She went and picked up some boots for the trip and went back to Ryoga, as he was getting ready to pay for everything. 

"Hey, sugar you want me to help pay for all that stuff." 

"You don't have to, I got the Hibiki visa card for times like this."  
"Plus I'm the one to in convince you to come anyway." 

Ukyo shrugged her shoulders, but felt a little guilty. 

------- 

While Ryoga was paying for the supplies, outside a figure looked down from the roof of a building across the street. 

"So the pig-boy is preparing for a long trip is he?" 

The figure was wearing a black cloak that blew in the breeze. 

He was going to jump down when he heard a click from behind. 

"Put your hands up." 

Putting his hands up he slowly turns around. 

"With one hand remove the cloak." 

He removes the cloak and sees that it is a blond haired woman dressed with a black tank top and tiger-striped camo pants and boots pointing a Desert Eagle pistol at him. 

"What's your name?" 

He looked at her she had to be about three to four years older and a westerner from the hair and green eyes. 

"Tarou is my name and yours?" 

"I'll be asking the questions here." 

"Why are you wearing pantyhose as a sash?" 

"That's my own business, woman!" 

"Well my gun says different, pantyhose boy." 

Tarou got mad at that comment. Dodged out the guns path and used his pantyhose to knock the gun from her hand. 

Before Tarou could recover from dodging a knife came right at him. Dodging again he felt the blood drip from his wound. He saw the woman pull out a large knife about the size of a Wakizashi, serrated teeth on top and a smooth edge. 

Tarou got in his Cotton Fist fighting stance and gave her an arrogant smirk. 

"Nice knife." 

"Interesting stance, Cotton Fist?" 

Tarou continued to smirk. 

"Lets get to pretty pantyhose boy." 

Tarou was getting mad but kept his cool and waited for her to make the first move. 

"Waiting for me I'm honored." 

The woman flick some gravel at Tarou, and tried to slash at his unguarded side. 

Tarou went in close and started using his 'Sticky Hands' attack, keeping her from using her knife properly. 

The women snap kicked Tarou and dropped and rolled almost slashing Tarou's leg in the process. 

Tarou jump and landed on the edge of the roof as the women was up and ready. 

"Not bad you figured that you couldn't use your knife in my 'Sticky Hands' attack." 

"Yeah, but now it is time to get serious pretty boy." 

"Before we fight to the death here you mind telling me your name." 

"The names Deunan, Tarou." 

"What do you want from me Deunan, I don't seem to recognize you from anywhere I've been." 

"No you wouldn't, I'm taking you out because were both after the same thing." 

"So you want something from the pig-boy to, do you." 

"Pig-boy?" 

"Sorry, Ryoga." 

"You could say that." 

Deunan went in with a tripping leg hook that Tarou dodges and attacks with a Fore-Knuckle Fist. Which Deunan parry's with her forearm. Deunan slashes with her knife. Tarou dodges which again. 

'Time to finish this before pig-boy gets lost.' 

Tarou launch a fingertip attack at Deunan and managed to cut he cheek as she dodged. 

"Lucky shot." 

"Never confuse luck with skill woman." 

"I'll have to remember that." 

[Deunan the query is getting away.] 

"What? Damn." 

Tarou look down as a cab speed away. 

"Will have to do this another time it seems." 

"Yes, until the next time." 

Deunan backflip onto the fire escape and went down to the street to a van waiting in the alley, Tarou poured water over his head and flew in the direction of the cab. 

------- 

Haneda Airport: 

A cab pulls up to the old part of the field in front of an old C-47A 'Skytrain'. 

Ukyo steps out of the cab and looks at the plane. 

"What a piece of junk." 

"We are not flying in that are we Ryoga?" 

Ryoga was getting the bags out of the trunk with the help of the cabby. 

"Yeah so." 

"It's a piece of junk Ryoga!" 

"It may not look like much but she got it where it counts." 

A tall man with reddish brown hair in a flight jacket and flight suit answered. 

"What?" 

"Yeah, Ukyo this plane maybe old but it was built tough." 

"How old is this plane Ryoga." 

"Hmm, I never asked Isamu before." 

"Hey, Isamu how old is this plane any way." 

"It was built in the 1940's, I think." 

"The 40's, Ryoga my father wasn't even born yet and my grandfather was a kid back then." 

"So I flew in this plane twice of course they where both by accident, but still it flew very well for a sixty plus year old plane." 

"Hey the Americans built thousands of these for the war and they where tough." 

"My baby will get you to Mongolia no problem." 

"You see Ukyo, no problem." 

"I don't know sugar." 

"Come on lets load the stuff onto the plane ok." 

"Sure, sugar." 

"Are we going to carry all this stuff through Mongolia Ryoga?" 

"Na, well get some horses or camels to carry most of the stuff." 

"Hey, Isamu all the checks and clearances done for the plane." 

"Yeah, we can leave in a little bit." 

"By the way you interrupted a good dream when you woke me up." 

"Oh, who where you sleeping with this time Isamu?" 

"Rei… That's not the point." 

"Rei, this time what about Mai, or Mina, or Sakura, or Hitomi and those two Chinese stewardess." 

Isamu threw a wrench at Ryoga who grabbed it before it hit him. 

"Hit a nerve Isamu." 

"Shut up Ryoga, and lets get going." 

Ukyo loaded the plane while Isamu was getting clearance from the ground crew. 

"Hey Ryoga we got to make a stop in Seoul and Beijing, is that all right with you." 

"Yeah, will there be any trouble with customs." 

"No, I just need to refuel." 

"Ok, that's cool." 

------- 

Meanwhile in the back of the hanger Tarou landed. 

Tarou used his hot water jug to change back. He went and found some pants in a locker. 

"Now to get that necklace from pig-boy and get out of here." 

Tarou stopped when he saw a minivan drive up to the hanger and saw Deunan and a large black man behind the wheel. 

"Damn." 

------- 

"Bri, how should we do this?" 

"I think we should move fast before they can react to us, Deunan." 

"Let's do it." 

Deunan pulled out a MP-5 submachine gun and locked and loaded it. 

Briareos pulled out a Desert Eagle just in case. 

He started to pull the van near the main hatch of the plane, when this big monstrosity rammed into to the van flipping it on it's back. 

"Ahhhhhhh, what hit us?" 

"I don't know Bri, but lets get out of the van before anything else happens." 

Deunan and Briareos kicked out the windows and crawled out of the van to see a minotaur like monstrosity with tentacles. 

"What the hell is that?" 

"I don't know but I'm not going to wait for it to hit us again." 

Deunan sprayed the area with her machine gun and Tarou flew into the air to avoid getting hit. 

------- 

"Kuso!" 

"I got to take out that gun." 

As Tarou was avoiding getting hit, Ryoga threw his bandanas and knocked the gun out of Deunan's hands. 

"What do you want here?" 

"It's him Bri, get him." 

Ryoga saw the large back man come at him. He jumped over him and kicked him in the back of the head and sent him rolling forward. 

Deunan pulled out her long knife and began attacking Ryoga who pulled out his umbrella and blocked her strikes. 

Deunan got a crescent kick in and knocked Ryoga back and was about to finish him off. When a pair of metal spatulas knocked her knife out of her hands. 

Deunan turned to see who threw the spatulas and saw Ukyo getting her large spatula out. 

"Damn." 

Deunan got in front of Ryoga so that Ukyo would have trouble throwing spatulas at her. 

Ukyo was ready to join the fight when Briareos grabbed her from behind and was giving her a bear hug. 

Ryoga heard Ukyo screamed and ran to Ukyo and preformed a flying jump kick that hit Briareos in the head. Sending him into the pavement. 

Deunan pulled out her side arm and took aim when a dark shadow descended upon her. 

"What the hell?" 

Deunan turned to see Tarou slap her and her gun into the hanger wall, knocking her out. 

Briareos got up and shoulder rammed Tarou outside the hanger. 

As Tarou got up, Briareos kicked the back of his knees making him fall on his back. 

Tarou was mad this guy was strong and was actually starting to hurt him. 

Tarou used his tentacles to get up and punched Briareos in the gut. Sending him flying into the hanger. 

------- 

While this was going on Ryoga told Isamu to get going and threw Ukyo in to the cabin. 

"Get started and I'll push the plane out and take care of Tarou." 

Ryoga started to push the plane out as Isamu started the engines. 

"Ukyo get up here I'm going to need your help." 

"Ok, what do you want me to do?" 

"Grab the controls and help me get this thing ready." 

"Since where in a hurry here." 

------- 

Ryoga heard the engines rev up and went to face Tarou. 

Ryoga prepared a thermos of hot water to throw at Tarou. 

Tarou charged at Ryoga and Ryoga jumped and splashed hot water all over Tarou. Transforming him back to normal. 

"Damn you Pig-boy." 

"What do you want Tarou?" 

"That necklace you got, the one that helps the wearer find Shen Long." 

"Sorry it's a family heirloom." 

"Give it to me, before I have to hurt you pig-boy." 

"I don't think so Tarou, eat this." 

"Shi Shi Houkou Dan!" 

The Chi blast hit a surprised Tarou and Ryoga turned to see the plane heading for the runway to take off. 

Running into the hanger Ryoga saw Isamu's Ducati motorcycle with the keys in it and started the engine. Ryoga then took off for the runway. 

Deunan and Briareos both woke up to see Ryoga zoom out of the hanger. 

"Briareos grab that jeep." 

Deunan pointed to an aircrew jeep outside the hanger. 

Deunan picked up her pistol and machine gun and reloaded the MP-5 while Briareos started the jeep. 

"Hurry Bri before he gets to the plane." 

Briareos started the jeep and they took off in pursuit of Ryoga. 

------- 

Ryoga looked behind him and saw a jeep heading right for him as a figure started shooting at him. 

"Kuso!" 

Ryoga popped a wheelie and took off behind the plane trying to reach the door of the plane. 

------- 

"Tower to flight 181 request take off clearance." 

"Granted, you may take off on runway 101." 

"Roger tower." 

Isamu moves the plane on the runway and revs up the engines. 

"Where's Ryoga?" 

"He's coming on a motorcycle." 

"He's being chased by some people in a jeep and their armed." 

"No not my Ducati, tell me he is not riding a black motorcycle Ukyo." 

"Sorry he is." 

"Nooooo not my bike." 

"Ukyo get in the back to help him get inside, ok." 

"You got it." 

Ukyo went into the back of the plane as Isamu sent the plane taxing down the runway. 

------- 

Ukyo saw Ryoga dodging bullets as he speed up to the plane. 

Ryoga saw that he was getting closer to the plane as he dodged the bullets. 

Taking one of his bandanas and opening the gas tank he stuffed the rag into it and got a Zippo lighter from his pocket. He then got ready to light it as he got near the plane. 

Ukyo stretched out her arm, as Ryoga got closer. 

When Ryoga was close enough he lit the rag and jumped into the plane as the bike crashed into the ground. Then it exploded in front of the jeep as the plane took off. 

"Are you alright sugar?" 

Asked Ukyo as she hugged Ryoga as he held onto the plane. 

"I think so what a rush." 

"Come on lets close the door." 

As Ryoga and Ukyo closed the door Isamu went on the cabin mike and said. 

"You owe me a new bike Ryoga." 

"Sorry man was the only thing I could think of at the time." 

Ryoga started laughing as the plane went high into the air. 

------- 

Yokohama: Docks 

"Great grandmother why we going back with out Ranma." 

"Don't worry child Ranma will be taking care of later." 

"But first, you need to be ready to face the council." 

"The council." 

"Yes, child they are going to judge you actions in the pursuit of Ranma." 

"Don't worry child, no matter what happens Ranma will learn the price of crossing the Amazon Nation." 

"Mousse is everything onboard." 

"Yes Elder." 

"Good, lets go child." 

Shampoo and Mousse look out at Yokohama as the boat pulls out of the harbor and heads for China. 

"Shampoo going to miss Nerima Mousse." 

"Don't worry Shampoo I will always be here for you.' 

"Yes, Shampoo know that." 

"Come on stupid Mousse lets get something to eat." 

------- 

A/N: Hope you like it and tell me what you think. 


	4. The End of Innocence

Disclaimer: Based off of characters by the ever-lovable Rumiko Takahshi, which are hers, no copyright infringement is meant, and they are used without permission. This story can be spread around, as long as the author is acknowledged, and it is not sold for profit, either in part or in whole, and all disclaimers are left intact. 

Music: 'Until it Sleeps' by Metallica. 

The End of the Beginning 

By 

Lady Mystra 

Language Key: 

Chinese 

() English 

[] Radio/Telephone 

{} Television 

Chapter 3: The End of Innocence 

_My son, _

_pay attention to my wisdom, _

_listen well to my words of insight, _

_that you may maintain discretion and your lips may preserve knowledge. _

_For the lips of an adulteress drip honey, and her speech is smoother than oil; _

_but in the end she is bitter as gall, sharp as a double-edged sword. _

_Her feet go down to death; her steps lead straight to the grave. _

_She gives no thought to the way of life; _

_her paths are crooked, but she knows it not. _

_(Proverbs 5:1-6) _

_So long as the winds stir the waves of my heart... _

_The wings of hate will never stop beating. _

_Saburo Anotsu (Blade of the Immortal) _

Chinese Embassy (Tokyo): 

Behind an oak desk sat a Chinese man in his mid 60's he was wearing a navy blue Armani suit, his head was bent forward while his hands are clasped together in front of his face elbows supported by the desk. His eyes can be seen above his hands looking straightforward there's a window to his back. Shutters slightly open giving him an aura of light, which casts him in a shadow while his eyes are illuminated. 

"Did they succeed Witch?" 

To his left he could hear footsteps approach. As a figure entered from his left the light revealed a woman who's eyes were emerald in shade piercing the man in cold fury as she approached. Her hair was long and black like the coat of a panther her figure was shapely and her clothes clung to her figure revealing every curve of her body. 

"No, General Kung they did not." 

Before he could answer she replied, "It would seem we are not the only people looking for the necklace." 

"What do you mean?" asked the General. 

"There was another person there that interfered with the mercenaries." 

"Who was it?" replied the General angrily. 

"A young man the same age as the query." 

"Of Chinese decent from the visions I had." 

"Deunan and Briareos will give us more detailed information when they contact you." 

With a wave of his hand he dismisses her. 

"Very well you may go," replied the General off handedly. 

He swivels his chair around facing the window. The woman did not depart instead her eyes narrowed, glowing red as she continued to stare at his back. The General leaned forward reaching for his throat as if choking. Slowly he rose from his chair, but not on his own power. Still choking as he rose from the chair grasping his neck. He was suspended in the air. 

"Don't order me around like a whore or one of your soldiers, General." 

"You are easy to replace General, you should do well to remember that." 

The General was thrown violently on the ground. He slowly rose shaking his head and clearing his thought's as he grasp for air. 

"I will be down stairs getting ready for the trip to the site in Xian, and General do what ever you can to get the necklace, I suggest you give the mercenaries a second chance and if they fail kill them." 

"I believe you can handle things on this end am I correct," replied the woman as she narrowed her eyes to him. 

"Yes." Said the General 

"Good." 

With that the woman left her heels clicking on the floor. 

------- 

He heard booted feet approach him as he was gasping for air. 

General are you ok? The general looked up to see his aide, Yung Kun approach. He began to help him get to his feet. 

Don't worry Yung it'll take more than that bitch to scare me. Although in his mind he knew better, that the woman had scared him more then he wanted to admit. 

Yes sir, replied Kun. Not believing the words of the general. 

I don't know what Chan is up to making deals with that Triad bitch. 

But he better know what he is doing if he wants my continued support. 

The General fixed his suit and sat back down waiting for the call from Briareos and Deunan. 

------- 

In a van not to far from the embassy two people were discussing their failed mission. 

"Bri what do you think will happen?" replied Deunan stone faced. She knew things did not look good. 

"I don't know Deunan, this is not good." 

"You think they might terminate us." Knowing that they could handle anything. 

"The thought has crossed my mind, we should be on guard." 

"If things get bad I set up a few outs for us." Reaching for his cell phone Bri started to make the call to the Chinese Embassy. 

------- 

Chinese Embassy: 

A young secretary turns from her work as she hears the phone ring she picks up the phone. 

"General Kung's office." answers the secretary. 

[This is Briareos Hecatonchires.] 

"State your business please," replied the secretary. 

[I need to speak to the General.] 

"One moment please." She pushed the hold button and pushed the button to the General's phone. The attractive young secretary waited with the phone to her ear for the general to answer. 

[What is it?] Stated the General on the line. 

"It is Briareos Hecatonchires on line two," replied the secretary. 

[Secure this line.] Replied the General. 

"Yes, sir," with that she pushed another button. 

"The line is secure." 

[Send the call through.] 

------- 

[We failed to retrieve the item.] Briareos answers. 

The General sighs at there answer. 

[General there has been a obstacle that were not anticipated due to poor intelligence.] 

"What obstacle do you speak of?" spoke the General disappointedly. 

[There was another opponent who also was hunting for the item in question.] 

[He interfered in the recovery of the object, giving the query and the item time to escape.] 

[Sources indicate that they are heading for Korea.] 

[Advise.] 

"Follow them and retrieve the item at all cost." 

"Don't fail me again!" Yelled the General and slammed it down on the receiver. 

[Yes sir!] 

------- 

Back at the van Briareos hanged up the phone. 

Deunan looks at him "Well?" 

"He's giving us another chance," replied Briareos. 

"I think were going to need help on this one." 

Deunan looks at Briareos and answers. "My sources tell me that they are heading for Seoul." 

"If we take a jet we can get a jump on them." Finished Deunan. 

Briareos picks up the phone. 

"Who you going to call," replied Deunan. 

"Sudo and John." 

"Who are you going to call?" Deunan looked at him strangely. 

"You know Sudo Shihei and John Lee." 

"You want to hire Shihei and Lee, do you know how expensive they are." 

"Yea, they are but they are the only ones we can get." 

"Besides they owe me for helping them on that job in Colombia." 

"Very well." replied Deunan as she remembered the two. Sudo was a martial arts master who specialized in ancient weapons and John was a former Triad Assassin and an expert in all small arms especially in pistols. 

------- 

Tokyo Downtown: 

A man was meditating on the balcony of an apartment. Bonsai flora surrounded him as he meditated a sand garden was at his feet. He was seating in a lotus position a crisscross scar adorned the bridge of his nose. The phone rang and a door next to the phone opened and a man dressed in gray slacks and a black silk shirt picks up the phone. 

"Hello." 

[John is that you, its me Briareos.] 

"Hey Briareos what do you want?" 

[I need to talk to Sudo, can you get him for me,] replied Briareos. 

"Sure Bri." with that John goes outside to where Sudo is meditating. 

------- 

Sudo picks up he phone and replies. "Bri!" 

[You remember that time in Bogotá.] 

"Yes, I remember." 

[I am calling in a favor; I need you to meet me at Narita Airport.] 

"When?" 

[As soon as possible.] 

[Can you do that Sudo?] 

"Do you want me to bring John?' 

[Yes, and take what you need.] 

[The situation is hot.] 

"We will be there in an hour." Bri hangs up the phone turns to Deunan and states 

"They will be there in an hour." 

"Lets get moving." 

"Bri, the news is reporting the incident about the shooting at Haneda?" 

"We have to move quickly then." 

------- 

Chinese Embassy: 

In the dark the General turns to his aide. 

"Get me Shan Ying." He replies as he rubs his bandaged neck. 

"Yes sir." 

A few minutes later a young Chinese man with short hair and ponytail walked in. He was dressed in black Chinese robes. In his right hand a string of black beads. He walks in and the General replies, 

"You Called?" 

"I have a job for you." 

"What's the job General?" replied Shan Ying. 

The aide comes behind him and hands him a manila envelope. 

The General replies, "In there is all the information you need, about the target, the item and anyone who is involved with him." 

"There is also a third party involved. " 

"He is as skilled as the query and, he is after the item in questioned." 

"No matter who retrieves the item terminate all in involved." 

He shakes his head and replies, "yes." 

With that he turns around and walks out. 

The general swivels his chair around to look out the window. "Do you think he will succeed General?" 

"Ying has never failed me in any assigned task for to do so would mean death." 

------- 

Sea of Japan 

Ryoga steps out from the back of the plane and closed the curtain behind him. He was now dressed in six pattern desert fatigues. He was wearing khaki shirt reminiscent of the British or Australian design worn during World War II. He wore an A-2 flight jacket. He also had an old World War II Australian slouch hat in his left hand. 

"Who are you suppose to be Indiana Jones." replied Ukyo as she snickered at him. 

"That's Doctor Jones to you." smirked Ryoga as he spoke in English. Ryoga put on the hat and some Ray-ban aviator sunglasses and posed proudly in front of Ukyo. 

"Besides Indiana wore a brown fedora, bull whip and pistol," replied Ryoga as he continued to smirk. 

"Oh shut up you jackass," replied Ukyo angrily as she smacked his shoulder. 

Ryoga and started to laugh while Ukyo gave him a mean look. After that she gave up and joined him in a good laugh. 

------- 

Ryoga went to the front of the plane after talking to Ukyo. He sat in the co-pilot seat and put on the headphones that where on the dashboard. 

"Thanks," replied Isamu as he put his hat and sunglasses. 

"Do you know who those people were, Isamu?" 

"Not a clue but they looked professional," replied Isamu as he checked his controls. 

"I know plus Tarou was there." 

"What do you think they wanted," replied Isamu. 

"All I know is that Tarou wanted my necklace." Ryoga pulled out his necklace from his shirt. 

"Whoa! That's a nice hunk of rock!" replied, a wide-eyed Isamu. 

"I am also concerned that those other people where after it as well." 

"We need to be careful from now on," replied Ryoga. 

"Yeah, you should watch back where ever you go," Isamu replied. 

"Yeah, thanks," replied Ryoga. 

He then took off his headphones and headed for the back of the plane to see if Ukyo had finish changing. 

------- 

Narita Airport: 

A young man is boarding a crowded plane carrying a knapsack as he pushed his way to his seat. He stored his pack in one of the overhead compartment as he grumbles about crowded planes. 

"Damn, I still can't believe I have to fly on one of these things," grumbled Tarou, as he adjusted his seat to get more comfortable. 

"But it is the only way to catch up to pig boy." Tarou leaned back and closed his eyes to sleep but is woken up by a large fat man sitting next to him. 

"Sorry did I wake you?" replied the man. 

Tarou just moved closer to the window and wondered how he ended up in this situation. 

------- 

{Flashback Begin} 

China: 

Tarou walks up to a Chinese style house, as he was doing this he began to wander around. 

"Hey old man you in here," 

"I'm right here boy, " replied the old white hair man smoking a pipe from behind. 

Tarou yelped, "Don't do that old man." He snapped at the man for sneaking up behind him. 

The old man smirked at him. "I knew you would come back." 

"Do you require my help or guidance?" 

"You know what I need help in old man," replied Tarou. 

"Still having trouble with Happosai?" replied the old man with an eyebrow raised. 

"Ah shut up old man, can you help me or not?" replied Tarou. 

"Yes, I can help you, but what's in it for me," as he blew smoke in his face. 

Tarou waved his hands to clear the smoke and throw a pouch to the old man as he caught it effortlessly. 

The old man looked inside, "I will not ask where you got them" as he tucked the pouch inside his coat. 

"Well can you help me or not," yelled Tarou as the old man contemplated. 

He looked at him and motioned him to follow with his hand. Tarou followed the old man growling as they went in the back of the house. Opening a set of double doors, revealed a vast library. They entered the library and the old man directed Tarou to sit down with the wave of his hand. Tarou reluctantly sat down as the old man searched the collection of books. He stopped as he found what he was looking for. He reached in and pulled out a scroll from the shelf. 

He replied, "Here we go." 

Taking the scroll he went to the nearby table and unraveled the scroll where Tarou was seated. Unraveling the scroll he saw the strange writing as well as drawings. The drawing revealed a necklace with an emerald embedded in a pendant. A red vein divided the emerald. 

The old man pointed to the drawing and replied. "This is the stone of 'Shen Long' legend states that the red vein is a drop of his blood.' 

"Why would I want to find this Shen Long for?" 

"I have enough trouble as it is " 

"Because" replied the old man fiendishly. 

"Shen Long is the only person on earth that Happosai truly fears." 

"Shen Long almost killed him because of a fight for some infraction." 

Tarou looked on hopeful and excited on learning of this. " You are not playing with me old man." 

"No, at least not this time," replied the old man. 

------ 

China: 

Well speak up old man, where do I find the necklace?" replied Tarou. 

"Well, if my memory serves me," as he is trying to remember the location in his head. Tarou snarled at this and tossed another pouch to him. The old man picked it up determining the weight of the coins. 

"Ah! I remember now it was in Japan he gave it to an ancestral friend. I believe the family name was Hibiki or something like that." 

Tarou's eyes is widen as he heard the name of the family. "No way," whispered Tarou as he heard this. He then roared with laughter. 

"What's your problem boy?" replied the old man. 

"Just give me the location of their ancestral home and mine your own business," snarled Tarou. 

"Knowing them the house is empty since they are constantly lost," finished Tarou. 

The old man wrote the location on the scroll and handed to him. After he handed him the scroll he bide him good-bye. "Until the next time," replied the smiling old man. "No chance," replied Tarou as he turned his head as he walked out the door. (Flashback End) 

------- 

Tarou shifts in his seat as he remembers his encounter with the Hibiki. 

'Damn the stupid old man, he never warned me about that old man Hibiki was a martial artist master.' 

He found out later he sent the necklace to pig boy. 

"Now I have to fly to Korea before Ryoga gets there." 

'Which meant going by jet.' 

Tarou was not fond of airplanes, but he needed to get to Korea before Ryoga which meant going by jet. Tarou smiled as he remembered the aircrew he beat up in order to find out what plane Ryoga was on.

'So he goes and hires a Bush pilot to fly him to Korea.'

'At least this flight will be a lot smoother than that old clunker he's on.'

------- 

Sea of Japan: 

Ukyo had come out of the back of the plane after changing her clothes. She was dressed in three pattern desert camouflage pants and a brown T-shirt. She was also wearing a G-1 issue leather flight jacket with USN pierced on the wind flap. 

"How's the fit " replied Ryoga, as he was looking at Ukyo. 

"Okay," she replied. Curious at what was going on she replied. 

"What's going on?" asked Ukyo. Ryoga shook his head and answered, "Isamu and I were discussing who those people were at the airport." 

"I recognized Tarou but not the other two." 

"Wondering why Tarou and those people where there at the airport?" was Ukyo's reply. 

"I think they where after the necklace my grandfather gave me." 

"They where very skilled Ryoga." replied Ukyo. 

"Yes, Isamu agrees he say's they where professional's, probably mercenary's." 

"How do they know that you have it?" 

"I don't know it has been in my family for along time so I don't know how they would that I have it." 

"Either way where going to have to be careful from now on," replied Ukyo. 

"Yeah your right," replied Ryoga 

"Let's organize our stuff." 

"Ok, sugar," finished Ukyo. 

------- 

Ryoga and Ukyo started packing their new packs and getting it ready for the trip ahead. Ryoga pulled out a photo album and put aside along with a small box. 

"What's that Ryoga?" replied Ukyo as she looked over at the photo album. 

"Hmm, oh you mean this," replied Ryoga as he picked up the photo album. 

"Yes." 

"What is it?" 

"It's my photo album of the places and people I've met on my journeys." 

"Can I see it?" 

"Sure knock yourself out." Ryoga hand the album to her and she sat down and opened it. She opened to she saw a picture of a man and a woman who looked to be in their mid-twenties Ryoga was sitting on the woman's lap. She was beautiful, with long black hair and dark green eyes wearing a festive kimono holding him in her lap he was dressed in a sailor suit. Below was another picture of a tall man in a hakama holding Ryoga this time he had a peaceful face and fanged smile. The man had shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes; and was nearly as handsome as the woman beside him was beautiful. Another picture showed them together their arms were around each other and they were both smiling radiantly. 

"Ryoga is this your mother and father," replied Ukyo smiling at the photo. 

"Yes." 

"You looked so cute as a baby," teased Ukyo as she showed him the pictures. Ryoga blushed and put his hand behind his head and laughed. "I guess if say so." 

"You need to smile more sugar just like in this picture," she pointed to a picture in the book of him smiling in his mother's arms. Ryoga put his hand over it and stood up. "You can look at it all you want I'm going to sleep a little you should to." 

"When we reach Mongolia there will be little time for sleep." With that he turn and left for the back of the plane. Ukyo remembered she wanted to ask Ryoga about his changed attitude. 

"Ryoga." 

"Yeah?" 

"What happen to you since the failed wedding." 

"We have plenty of time." 

Ryoga sighed and looked at Ukyo. 

"Now is not the right time Ukyo." 

"When then." 

"When I'm ready!" yelled Ryoga looking at her with pain etched in his eyes. 

Ukyo stepped back a little scared at the look in his eyes. 

Ryoga closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"I'm sorry Ukyo, I'm just not ready to talk about it, ok." 

"Sure sugar." 

"Get some sleep your going to need it later on." 

"Yeah I'm sorry sugar." A sad looking Ukyo watched Ryoga walked to the back of the plane. 

------- 

Ryoga closed the curtain and unbuttoned his shirt. He looked down at a scar made by a bullet just above his heart. 

"Never again..." 

He lies down on some boxes and pulled a square object from his pack and a set of headphones. He then reached into his pack and pulled out a mini disc and put into the player. Putting the headphones on he listened to the music mumbling the words. 
    
    _Where do I take this pain of mine
    _
    
    _I run but it stays right by my side
    _
    
    _So tear me open and pour me out
    _
    
    _There's things inside that scream and shout
    _
    
    _And the pain still hates me
    _
    
    _So hold me until it sleeps
    _
    
    _Just like the curse, just like the stray
    _
    
    _You feed it once and now it stays
    _
    
    _Now it stays_
    
    
    _So tear me open but beware
    _
    
    _There's things inside without a care
    _
    
    _And the dirt still stains me
    _
    
    _So wash me until I'm clean
    _
    
    _It grips you so hold me
    _
    
    _It stains you so hold me
    _
    
    _It hates you so hold me
    _
    
    _It holds you so hold me
    _
    
    _Until it sleeps
    _
    
    _So tell me why you've chosen me
    _
    
    _Don't want your grip
    _
    
    _Don't want your greed
    _
    
    _Don't want it
    _
    
    _I'll tear me open make you gone
    _
    
    _No more can you hurt anyone
    _
    
    _And the fear still shakes me
    _
    
    _So hold me, until it sleeps
    _
    
    _It grips you so hold me
    _
    
    _It stains you so hold me
    _
    
    _It hates you so hold me
    _
    
    _It holds you, holds you, holds you until it sleeps
    _
    
    _I Don't want it want it want it want it want it
    _
    
    _No
    _
    
    _So tear me open but beware
    _
    
    _There's things inside without a care
    _
    
    _And the dirt still stains me
    _
    
    _So wash me 'til I'm clean
    _
    
    _I'll tear thee open make you gone
    _
    
    _No longer will you hurt anyone
    _
    
    _And the hate still shapes me
    _
    
    _So hold me until it sleeps
    _

Ukyo heard the singing and went to listen. After awhile she made out the words. 

Ukyo then went to the front and lay down to get some sleep. She looked back at the curtain and looked at the photo album she had a worried look on her face. 

------- 

Japan: Narita Airport 

The skies darkened as a storm approached. Several men dressed in black suits and overcoats waited near an executive jet as the flight crew prepared the jet for launch. A man stood near the door of the jet he was dress in a black silk shirt and matching slacks a black cloak adorned his shoulders and a katana was in his hand the scabbard was black with a red dragon design on it. The man's hair was a dark gray and matched the sky up above as it fell over his eyes. He looked to be in his early 20's, but his eyes gave the impression of someone older, for they were hard and cold as ice, the eyes of a killer. The Chinese woman from the Embassy stepped out of a limo and walked to a private plane on the field. 

"Did you find who you where looking for, my love?" 

"Yes, Mei." replied the man in a raspy yet hard voice. 

She went up to him and caressed his cheek and then kissed him on the lips. 

"Then you are done and can join me in China," replied Mei as she whispered in his ear. 

"No there is one more left after the brother." 

"One more, then let your men deal with it and you can join me and my brother at the site in Xian." 

"No, I must see this through to the end." Was his reply as he pulled her away from his embrace? 

"Very well, who is the last one?" 

"Her name is Nodoka Saotome she is the youngest and the last practitioner of her fathers style after her brother." 

"When she's dead I will join you." 

"Very well my love." replied Mei. 

With that they shared a long kiss and she boarded the jet. 

------- 

A large man came up behind the man. He was dressed in black like the others dark sunglasses rested on his nose. 

"Kuroi." 

"Yes, master." replied Kuroi 

"Do you have the address?" 

"Yes," replied Kuroi as answered. 

"Ok, I want the rest of you ready at a moments notice will have to move fast so until I contact you stay close." 

"It shall be as you say." 

"Good." He then began to turn around. 

"Master." 

"Yes." 

"The society has been trying to contact you." 

"One thing at a time, I will deal with the society in do time Kuroi." With that said he walked to a limousine. 

------- 

Tendo Dojo: 

Ranma was watching TV with Akane while Nabiki was out on a business meeting of some sort and Kasumi was cleaning the table. Genma and Soun where playing Shogi. 

{We interrupt this scheduled program for a special report.} 

{We go live to Hanada Airport.} 

{I'm Miyuki Kure live at Hanada Airport reporting of a shoot out here, 45 minutes ago a fight broke out and a shoot out commenced. No injures or fatalities have been reported and security footage is being analyzed by the police.} 

"Whoa, what do you think Akane?" 

"I don't know Ranma." She replied nervously. 

"Not a good sign." 

"Oh well." Ranma shrugged his shoulders and got up from the floor. 

"You want to go to Ucchan's." 

"I don't know Ranma she knows about the wedding and you know what happened last time." 

"She might not want to see you, especially after you yelled at her and Shampoo," replied a worried Akane. 

"Oh come on Ucchan's probably ok by now," replied Ranma naively 

"She hasn't been acting that way since the last wedding." 

"Ok, but I don't know." Was all Akane could say as she followed Ranma outside. 

------- 

Ranma and Akane looked at the darkening sky as they walked down the street when they passed by the Nekohanten. 

"Ranma look." replied Akane. 

"What Akane?" 

Akane pointed to a 'For Sale' sign on the window that had the name of a retailer. 

"What the..." replied a shocked Ranma. 

"They left?" 

"I thought that we would have to fight them, because of the wedding." replied Akane. 

"I guess not." 

Ranma and Akane walked up to Ucchan's and went inside. 

"Hey Ucchan..." 

Ranma looked around and only saw Konatsu and Nabiki talking at a table. 

"She not here Ranma." replied Nabiki. 

"Where is she?" 

"She left with Ryoga, and it's all your fault," yelled Konatsu as he got into Ranma's face. 

"Back off Konatsu." replied Ranma angrily. 

"No I will not, you opened your big mouth and look where it got you now. 

"I hope Ryoga wipes the floor with you." 

"Because you deserve it." 

Konatsu went back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up sobbing could be heard in the kitchen. 

------- 

"Stupid Jerk." whispered Ranma as Konatsu left. 

"Why would she leave with pig-boy anyway?" 

"To get revenge on you Ranma what else," answered Nabiki smartly. 

"Ryoga went to Mongolia to train with some ancient master form what I gathered from Konatsu." 

"What...That pig-headed fool." replied Ranma. 

Akane looking worried. "What are we going to do Ranma?" She didn't like this Ryoga was her friend, but would he ruin the wedding like last time. 

"I don't know train more, don't worry Akane I'll beat him and end this," Ranma cracked his knuckles as he said this. 

"By the way Nabiki what are you doing here anyway?" 

"Don't sound to confident Ranma this time Ryoga asked for help from Cologne and now there all gone to." 

"It doesn't matter I always come out on top in the end." 

"No matter what he learns I'll beat him." 

"So what are you doing here anyway?" replied Ranma. 

"I'm here to handle the expenses on the place." 

"The expenses?" 

"Yes, Ryoga usually covers his debts in gold or precious gems." 

"So I need to exchange them for paper currency." 

"Where does he get all this money from?" 

"I don't know, but he pays for almost all the damage done in Nerima plus he has lots of credit from me since he keeps paying every time he fights you Ranma." 

Ranma looked shocked at Nabiki's answer. 

"How long do you think we have before everything comes down on us?" replied Akane. 

"A year at the minimum." 

"That's how much money Ryoga left so he's preparing for the long haul," answered Nabiki. 

"So I don't think he plans on destroying the wedding." 

Ranma look at Nabiki and then turn to Akane. 

"Lets go home Akane." With that they left running so that they don't get caught in the rain. 

------- 

Unryuu Farm: 

"Akari there's a letter here for you," replied an old man as he wave to the postman. 

"Thanks grandpa." answered a young girl with pink streaks in her hair. 

She went over to him and retrieved the letter. 

"Oh it's from Ryoga!" she replied happy to receive news from him. She ran into the kitchen and opens the letter while getting a glass of water. What she read shocked her. 

------- 

'Smash!' 

Akari's grandfather ran to the sound of glass and saw Akari crying on her knees. A glass smashed on the ground next to her. He went to Akari and tried to rouse her. 

"Akari what's wrong?" 

Akari just shoved a letter into his face and ran into her bedroom. Taking it from her he began to read. 

_Dear Akari: _

_I wrote this letter to tell you that I won't be coming back, things have changed in my life and I don't want you to experience it. The path I now walk is not for you to walk for it will lead to pain, sorrow, hate and maybe death. This is my decision and I will walk it. Find someone else and forget about me, for when I come back from my journey I will not be the man you knew or think you knew. I have made my choice, now you must make your own. Have a good life. Sorry I could not be there for you. _

_Signed: _

_Ryoga Hibiki. _

_P.S.: Don't look for me in Nerima I will not be there for a long time._

------- 

"I'm sorry Akari," whispered Akari's grandfather. 

"Katsunishiki!" cried out Akari from her bedroom. 

The huge pig ran to his mistress. Akari got up and jumped onto the pig. 

"Akari where are you going?" 

"I'm going to Nerima." 

"But Ryoga said he would not be there?" 

"I'm not going to look for Ryoga, but I need to see someone else." 

With that she left heading for Nerima not worrying about the storm approaching. 

------- 

A/N: Please Review...

AN: Sorry for the long wait this story is the hardest story for me to write because I'm constantly revising it. So I ask to bare with me please. 


End file.
